Jalousie
by Hell71
Summary: Bella s'inquiéte de la visite que Tanya s'appréte à rendre aux Cullen à forks. Elle va devoir défendre son couple contre cette briseuse de ménage. BxEd
1. Chapter 1

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je rentrais chez moi d'humeur massacrante. La porte claqua plus fort que ce que j'aurais souhaité ce qui alerta de suite Charlie

-« Bonne soirée ma chérie ? » s'enquit-il.

-« Pas vraiment » marmonnais-je. « Je suis fatiguée, je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit Charl… Papa. »

Mon père était ravie, mettant ma mauvaise humeur sur la faute de mon petit ami, Edward Cullen. Ce dernier m'attendait déjà dans le rocking chair de ma chambre lorsque j'allumais la lumière de la pièce. Il me souriait sereinement ce qui eu pour conséquence d'augmenter ma colère. Sans un mot, je pris un vieux T-shirt et alla me brosser les dents et me déshabiller. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard ; il n'avait pas bougé. J'aurais aimé lui dire de fiche le camp mais il agissait sur moi comme une drogue et j'étais littéralement accro. Je me contentais de me glisser dans les draps en poussant un soupire devant mon manque de volonté face à lui. Il me rejoint de suite et commença à me caresser la joue.

-« Mon amour, tu sais que tu n'as absolument aucune raison d'être jalouse ? » me murmura-t-il.

-« Bien sûr. Une déesse immortelle qui te fais les yeux doux depuis des décennies va venir passer le week-end à Forks » ironisais-je « vraiment aucune raison d'être jalouse ! »

-« Aucune » me confirma-t-il en me vrillant du regard.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Rosalie m'avait raconté son passé et la façon dont elle était devenue un vampire. Elle désirait que je reste humaine, regrettant de ne pas avoir eu ce choix et avait tenté de m'en expliquer les raisons (la principale étant son désir inassouvi d'avoir un enfant). Mais lors de notre entretien, un détail tout autre de son histoire avait retenu mon attention.

Lors d'une visite au clan de Denali, ami des Cullen, un ou plutôt une vampire avait montré un intérêt certain envers Edward. Comment le lui reprocher ? Il était absolument parfait, son corps puissant et musclé magnifiant son visage de dieu grec aux cheveux couleur bronze et aux prunelles dorées. Néanmoins, savoir que cette rivale existait m'énervait, malgré moi, au plus haut point. Edward s'était montré rassurant quand je lui avais demandé des explications sur cette immortelle (elle s'appelait Tanya, même son nom était sexy) ; mais savoir qu'elle se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de lui avait aussi contribué à calmer mes craintes.

Or, ce soir, Tanya avait appelé Carlisle pour avoir des nouvelles de la famille et celui-ci l'avait invité à nous rendre une petite visite le week-end prochain. Charmante attention ! J'enrageais contre cette idée ! Mon futur beau père s'était montré purement amical avec cette invitation mais mon intuition féminine trouvait cette visite suspecte. Pourquoi Tanya ne venait-elle pas avec ces sœurs ? De plus, elle avait acceptée bien trop rapidement à mon gout la proposition de Carlisle. Enfin, Pourquoi rendre visite à des vieux amis comme l'était les Cullen de façon si précipité ? Pour un vampire, le temps n'avait pas d'importance et je jugeais son arrivée finement calculé.

Lorsque j'avais confié mes soupçons à Edward, il s'était presque moqué de moi (presque). Tanya était une très vieille amie des Cullen, ils avaient menés des luttes communes et s'était Carlisle qui avait initié les sœurs de Denali au régime végétarien. Selon moi, ces excuses étaient complètement bidon et le faîte qu'Edward ne me prenne pas au sérieux était détestable.

Or, si je souhaitais préserver mon couple de toute menace féminine potentielle, je devais agir. Et vite ! Je décidais donc de la jouer plus subtile avec mon Adonis.

Je me mis à caresser son torse parfaitement dessiné et sa peau me fit frissonner. Je relevais la tête vers ces yeux d'or.

-« Tu sais mon ange, je suis inquiète »commençais-je

-« Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

-« Pas à cause… d'elle » mentis-je

Son regard était interrogateur et m'incitais à continuer.

-« L'université de Dartmouth m'a envoyé un mail aujourd'hui. Tu l'as reçu ? »

-« Non, je n'ai pas consulté mes messages. Il ya un problème avec ton inscription ? »

Edward tenait particulièrement à ce que je reste humaine le plus longtemps possible et que je vive un maximum de chose. Il m'avait inscrit dans cette université de renom afin d'essayer de me convaincre de patienter encore quelques temps avant ma transformation. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir soudoyé le doyen pour m'y faire accepter et cette idée m'avait profondément énervé. Mais aujourd'hui, le plan B comme nous l'appelions entre nous, me fournissait une parfaite excuse pour échapper à la venue de cette visiteuse d'Alaska.

-« Non, aucun problème. Mais le campus fait une journée porte ouverte ce samedi et il pourrait être utile que nous nous y rendions » proposais-je innocemment. « Juste au cas où… »

Il me sourit, dévoilant des dents éclatantes et ces yeux me fixèrent. Il n'était pas du tout dupe de ma stratégie pour échapper à Tanya mais semblait ne pas savoir quel argument m'opposer. Depuis des semaines, il essayait de me faire repousser la date de ma transformation initialement fixé à après le bac. Il prit une profonde inspiration, humant ainsi l'air chargé de mon odeur si attrayante à son gout.

-« Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? » m'interrogea-t-il

-« Non, mais je me contente d'étudier les différentes options comme tu le soulignes si souvent.»

-« Bella, Tanya n'est qu'une amie. Je t'assure que tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Tu es mon seul et unique amour. »

Je ne relevais pas ces paroles. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et continua.

-« Si tu veux aller dans le New Hampshire pour envisager la possibilité de l'université sérieusement, je t'accompagnerais avec grand plaisir mon amour. Mais si tu souhaites juste m'empêcher de voir une vieille connaissance par ce stratagème, ce n'est pas du tout fair-play de ta part. »

Il m'agaçait Monsieur La Vertue au sens moral irréprochable. Je sortais mes griffes.

-« Oh, parce que m'empêcher d'aller voir Jacob en feignant de craindre pour ma sécurité, s'est fair-play peut-être ? Si je comprends bien, TU as le droit d'avoir des amies qui ont des vues sur toi, immortelle et magnifique de surcroît alors que je ne peut pas rencontrer Jake sans mettre au point plan sur plan afin de tenter de déjouer ta surveillance !

-« Premièrement, je ne feins pas, je crains réellement pour ta sécurité quand tu vas à la réserve »

-« Il n'y a aucun risque ! »

Il retourna mon coude et désigna des écorchures que je m'étais faite la veille en trébuchant sur les galets de La Push. Je le fusillais du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il fut plus rapide que moi

-« Deuxièmement, à l'inverse de Jacob qui hurle mentalement ces fantasmes dès qu'il t'aperçoit ; Tanya n'a plus ce genre de sentiments pour moi »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Comme si on pouvait comparer les désirs adolescents de Jake à la passion que mon Apollon avait forcément déclenchée chez cette créature mystique centenaire.

-« Troisièmement… »

-« Dis le franchement que tu as très envie de revoir ta petite copine de l'Arctique ! »

C'était un coup bas, même pour moi. Mais je fulminais. Le monstre tapi dans mon ventre exultait. Cette bête se réveillait à chaque regard de midinette trop appuyé sur mon amoureux et elle me donnait envie d'arracher les yeux de toutes ces prétendantes. Lui faisait mine de ne voir que moi (ou bien ne voyait-il vraiment que moi ?)

-« Très bien, on reste ici ! » tranchais-je

J'étais hors de moi et laissais éclater toute la rage que je ressentais en cet instant. Lui restait calme, ce qui m'exaspérait encore plus.

-« Je ne voudrais pas être un frein à ces touchantes retrouvailles, je peux te laisser un week-end de célibat si ça te dit ? »

-« J'ai été seul bien trop longtemps Bella et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi désormais. »

Les intonations de sa voix sensuelle étaient posées.

-« Et bien parfait, tu pourras présenter à cette bimbo celle qui partagera très bientôt ton éternité » m'enquis-je

-« J'en avais bien l'intention mon amour. »

Le monstre dans mon ventre s'était un peu calmé. Il dû le deviner grâce au sang qui se retirait de mon visage ou aux battements de mon cœur qui redevinrent régulier. Il m'embrassa avec fougue, introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche avec un manque de retenu que je ne lui connaissais guère. Cela eu pour conséquence de rendormir le monstre bien que mes doutes étaient encore nombreux sur le bien fondé de cette rencontre avec une rivale potentielle.

Je m'endormis dans ces bras au son de la mélodie qu'il avait composé pour moi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus, en attendant la suite (dans 48h maxi), laissez-moi vos impressions et commentaires : Review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! _

_Ma Bella est très jalouse, mais s'est du vécu lol_

_Bonne lecture à tous…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J-5 ! Tanya devait débarquer à Forks dans 5 jours et mon angoisse augmentait de plus en plus. J'avais prit quelques bonnes résolutions afin de paraître à mon avantage face à cette rivale hypothétique. Footing et séances d'abdos tous les matins ainsi qu'une légère diète ne serais pas un luxe. J'avais toujours été bien proportionné mais face à une immortelle, je ne tiendrais pas la comparaison 2 minutes. J'essayais aussi de dormir au moins 8 heures par nuit afin d'éviter mes habituels cernes, mais cela s'était avéré particulièrement difficile car je ne voulais pas manquer une seule seconde entre les bras d'Edward.

Je devais donc faire avec mes quelques atouts disponibles et je savais très bien à qui m'adresser pour les mettre en valeur.

-« Alice, tu sais déjà ce que nous faisons Vendredi après-midi ?» l'interrogeais-je à l'interclasse.

Ma future belle sœur ayant des visions du futur et ma décision étant prise depuis plusieurs jours déjà (dès la fin de ma discussion musclée avec Edward plus précisément), je savais qu'elle savait exactement de quoi je lui parlais.

-« Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais » me répondit-elle en sautillant autour de moi. « Bien alors j'ai déjà prévu un programme complet, je nous ai pris rendez-vous à… »

-« Je te fais confiance Alice, tu t'y connais beaucoup mieux que moi dans tous ces trucs, mais il faut que ça soit parfait, c'est primordial ! »

Elle me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-« Douterais-tu des mes capacités Bella ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras magnifique ! Et de toute façon il te dévore déjà littéralement des yeux» tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

J'avais accepté d'être la poupée vivante de mon amie afin qu'elle transforme la chenille commune que j'étais en papillon (si cela était possible s'entend). J'étais prête à endurer les affres de l'épilation, des masques de beauté et du brushing pour atténuer la flagrante différence qui existait surement entre Tanya et moi.

-« Tu l'a connais je suppose » demandais-je d'une voix qui se voulait décontracter.

-« Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois ; elle est sympa. »

Pff, je m'en fiche qu'elle soit sympa, dit-moi plutôt comme elle est et ce qu'elle ressent pour Edward !

-« Et elle est comment ? » demandais-je le plus innocemment possible.

-« Grande, blonde, prunelles dorées, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Un vampire quoi. Mais Bella, tu n'a vraiment rien à craindre, Edward est fou de toi.»

Je ne relevais pas.

-« Passe me prendre chez moi Vendredi midi » lui lançais-je en filant à mon prochain cours, histoire de mettre fin à la conversation.

Alice ne m'apprenait rien de nouveau. Edward s'était montré particulièrement attentionné et prévenants ces derniers jours, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer mes craintes envers cette immortelle.

La semaine avait filé à une vitesse impressionnante et le Vendredi arrivé, j'étais ravie d'avoir perdu 2 kilos. Alice arriva à l'heure prévue. Elle m'emmena à Port Angeles dans le coupé BMW emprunté à Rosalie et la séance de torture commença.

-« Un bon Hammam devrait te détendre » avait-elle affirmé.

La vapeur sèche me fit rapidement transpirer et j'eu du mal à respirer correctement. Alice m'avait préparée un après-midi avec gommage, épilation, soins du visage et corporels. J'avais beau être réfractaire à toutes ces papouilles, je devais reconnaître qu'en sortant de l'institut j'étais parfaitement détendu et reposé, d'attaque pour la suite du programme prévu par Alice. Elle m'emmena dans le grand centre commercial de la ville et m'entraina dans des magasins où je n'aurais jamais osé pousser la porte. Alice empilait des tonnes de vêtement dans mes bras et me forçait à en essayer la plupart. Avec ces conseils, mon choix s'arrêta sur une robe en satin bleu nuit (la couleur dans laquelle me préférait Edward) qui moulait mon corps amincit. Le décolleté pigeonnant me fit rougir mais je me décidais en pensant à ma rivale. Alice me persuada d'acheter une paire de chaussure assortit aux talons vertigineux après m'avoir assuré qu'elle n'avait pas de vision de moi en train de m'affaler de tout mon long. La journée s'acheva avec un brushing lise de mes cheveux indisciplinés et un maquillage discret qui soulignait mes iris chocolat. Nous rentrions directement à la villa pour nous préparer. Edward nous attendait, les bras croisé sur le torse.

-« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu séchais cet après-midi. Tu t'es bien amusé avec ma sœur ? » m'interrogea-t-il, une pointe de mauvaise humeur dans la voix.

-« Je suis désolé si tu t'es inquiété mon amour, mais Alice et moi nous sommes fait un après-midi entre filles »

Là, j'étais carrément suspecte à ces yeux. Il savait pertinemment que ce genre de journée shopping n'était absolument pas une partie de plaisir pour moi (bien que je me sois plutôt amusé en y repensant). Souhaitant couper court à la conversation, je l'embrassais tendrement et filais avec mes achats dans sa chambre pour me préparer. Il ne vint pas me retrouver, préparant avec Esmée l'arrivée de leur l'invitée. Moulée dans ma nouvelle robe et perchée sur mes escarpins, je descendis les rejoindre et fus très satisfaite de la réaction provoqué chez tous les Cullen. Edward fut le plus prompt. Il me tendit son bras lorsque j'arrivais en bas des escaliers et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-« Mon amour, tu es magnifique ! »

Je le crus sans peine tant il me dévorait de ces prunelles dorées. Emmett me siffla et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. En avais-je trop fait ? J'avais eu du mal à me reconnaître dans le miroir que Rosalie m'avait prêté, mais j'avais trouvé le résultat plutôt satisfaisant. Je n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir mes réflexions quand Alice annonça

-« Tanya sera là dans 1 minute et 22 secondes.»

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Voilà, un tout petit peu de suspens, la suite dans quelques jours. _

_En attendant Review, merci d'avance ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! _

_Lya Jedusor__ : pour l'absence de faute d'orthographe, il faut remercier le correcteur automatique de Word car généralement mes écrits sont bourrés de fautes lol. Et j'essaye de poster le plus rapidement possible (environ 48h maxi), moi aussi j'aime pas attendre pour connaître la suite lol_

_Mimily__ : Il y aura environ 5 ou 6 chapitres en tout, histoire que Tanya retourne se les geler en Alaska lol._

_Aline 1320__ : J'ai changé mon statu pour pouvoir recevoir des review même d'anonyme :p_

_Bonne lecture à tous…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Edward l'entendis de suite et me serra contre son corps en m'emprisonnant dans ces bras puissants.

-« Tout va bien se passer Bella, je t'aime » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je retins mon souffle. Peut-être en avais-je trop fait ? Je m'étais surement monté la tête toute seule contre cette Tanya que je ne connaissais pas et qui avait eu comme seul tord d'avoir, à une époque, eu des sentiments pour Edward.

Carlisle alla ouvrir la porte alors que personne n'avait sonné et elle était là. Superbe ! Ces cheveux longs blonds vénitiens encadraient son visage d'ange. Ces prunelles dorées ressemblaient à deux pépites d'or incrustées dans sa peau de diamant diaphane. Elle était longiligne, son corps délicat mis en valeur par une robe bustier de cuir noire. Ces épaules dénudées étaient soulignées par une parure de bijoux constituées de pierres précieuses. Le tout était très harmonieux et d'une incroyable sensualité.

-« Bienvenue chez nous, Tanya ! » annonça Carlisle. « Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

-« Excellent, je te remercie mon vieil ami» lui répondit la déesse en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

Je refermais la bouche de stupéfaction. C'était pire que dans mes plus horribles cauchemars. Je m'accrochais comme une démente à l'emprise d'Edward pendant que Tanya saluait tour à tour tous les Cullen. Elle garda le meilleur pour la fin évidement.

-« Edward, tu m'as tellement manqué » lui dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier, sans un regard pour moi.

-« Tanya, laisse-moi te présenter ma compagne, Bella. »

Il détacha ces bras de mon corps en me poussant légèrement vers elle pour que je puisse l'embrasser (bien que je n'en aie eu aucune envie). Elle posa enfin les yeux sur moi et me reluqua de pied en cape.

-« Comme elle est mignonne. »

Si j'en avais eu les capacités physiques, je l'aurais démembrée sur le champ ; mais je me contentais de la saluer poliment.

Tous s'assirent au salon pendant que j'essayais de reprendre contenance. Jasper sentais la panique et la colère monter en moi et je le suppliais du regard de ne pas intervenir et surtout de ne pas penser aux émotions que je dégageais pour ne pas alerter Edward. Je m'engouffrais dans la cuisine et prit un cookie qu'Esmée avait préparé pour moi cet après-midi, pour tenter de me calmer. Lorsque je revins au salon, Tanya avait prit place aux côtés d'Edward sur le canapé. La dernière place disponible était située à l'autre extrémité. Quitte à passer pour une mal élevé, je bousculais tout le monde et alla m'assoir sur les genoux de mon Adonis en l'embrassant dans le cou. La conversation s'orienta sur les nouvelles des sœurs de Tanya et je n'écoutais franchement pas, trop préoccupée par les poses sensuelles de ma rivale. Elle tortillait une de ces boucles blondes avec son index et humidifiait ces lèvres avec sa langue à intervalle régulier. Edward ne semblait rien remarquer.

-« Tu devrais faire attention Bella, il paraît que les cookies tombent directement sur les hanches des humaines. »

Sa réflexion désobligeante me sortie instantanément de ma torpeur. Si elle voulait la jouer comme ça, elle allait me trouver. Je me collais encore plus à Edward, laissant ma main libre fourrager dans ces cheveux soyeux.

-« J'ai un bon métabolisme. Et on fait beaucoup d'exercice ensemble, histoire d'éliminer les calories » lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Emmett étouffa un rire. Bien sûr Edward refusait de me toucher de cette façon là (à mon plus grand regret) mais il nous arrivait de faire un footing ensemble (à vitesse humaine s'entend). Ce n'était pas ma faute si Tanya avait l'esprit mal placé et avait pensé à une autre situation. J'étais très contente de mon petit effet car elle se renfrogna. Edward me jeta un regard interrogateur mais je l'embrassais fougueusement pour qu'il ne trahisse pas mon histoire. La soirée avançait et je commençais à ressentir la fatigue de la journée shopping avec Alice et le contre coup de la présentation de cette vamp, mais je ne voulais pas aller me coucher pour ne pas donner une opportunité à ma rivale.

-« Et tu te souviens de ce voyage en Irlande Edward ? »

Je sursautais.

-« Nous y avons vraiment passé de bons moments… » Continua-t-elle.

Puis elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de mon amoureux et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je plantais mes ongles dans la peau de granit d'Edward et je pense qu'il le sentit car il repoussa doucement sa jambe pour se dégager de son emprise. Je fulminais ! Elle n'avait donc aucun scrupule ? Mes pires craintes prenaient vie sous mes yeux. Une superbe immortelle venue dans l'unique but de me ravir l'homme que j'aimais. Je ne voulais pas faire d'esclandre devant la famille Cullen, mais je n'arriverais bientôt plus à me contrôler.

-« Et si nous allions chasser ? » proposa Emmett.

-« C'est une excellente idée » acquiesça Tanya. « Je ne me suis pas arrêtée en venant et cela nous rappellera le bon vieux temps » dit-elle en se tournant vers Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de les laisser seul à seul. Il était temps que je me serve de mes faiblesses humaines pour une fois. Je baillais le moins discrètement possible et commença à m'étirer. Toujours aussi prévenant, mon amoureux s'enquit de mon état.

-« Tu es fatiguée Bella ? »

-« Hum… » Confirmais-je en calant ma tête contre son torse. « Mais je ne veux pas dormir. J'ai fait un affreux cauchemar hier » marmonnais-je juste à son attention (même si je savais que tous les vampires qui nous entouraient entendaient très clairement mes explications). « Un monstre hideux moitié jaune pisseux moitié rouquin tentait de me dévorer dans mon sommeil. »

-« Rassure toi ma chérie » me répondit-il en me souriant « je vais veiller sur ton sommeil et aucun monstre ne viendra le perturber. »

Il posa ces lèvres glacées sur les miennes et mon corps entier frissonna de plaisir.

-« Tu ne viens pas avec nous Edward ? » soupira Tanya.

La garce semblait très déçu ce qui augmenta ma satisfaction. Edward me prit dans ces bras et me monta dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Je retirais lascivement ma robe de soirée et la troqua contre une nuisette sexy en soie noire (autre résultat de mon après-midi shopping avec Alice). Il passa sa main le long de mon dos et agrippa mes hanches d'une poigne ferme. De son autre main, il caressa ma joue et plongea son regard au plus profond de mon âme. Mon cœur eu des ratés et cela le fit sourire.

-« Tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas aller chasser avec les autres ? » lui demandais-je pendant que la culpabilité naissait au creux de mon estomac.

-« Je ne suis jamais déçu quand je suis avec toi mon amour » me rassura-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_J'espère que cette première confrontation Bella/Tanya vous a plus mais le week-end à Forks de cette dernière est loin d'être terminé._

_Prochain chapitre, une petite explication musclée entre Bella et Edward, disponible dans quelques jours._

_En attendant, merci de me laisser vos critiques et vos impressions en cliquant sur le bouton vert ci-dessous (j'accepte les review anonymes donc pas d'excuses :P ) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour tous vos messages._

_Mimily__ : Il y aura du lemon dans un des chapitres à venir, mais je ne dis pas entre quel personnage, suspens…_

_Pouchy__ : Je ferais peut-être une autre fic après un peu plus longue mais celle-ci arrive bientôt à sa fin._

_Lolo08__ : Bella aurait pas tenu 2 secondes dans une confrontation direct avec Tanya, y aurait plus d'histoire si elle se retrouvait KO lol._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Edward m'enlaça et me déposa sur le grand lit qu'il avait acheté pour moi. Bien que fatigué pour ma journée marathon, la tension accumulée pendant la soirée me maintenait éveillée. Il commença à fredonner ma berceuse en me caressant les cheveux mais je n'avais pas envie de fermer les yeux tant mes angoisses remontaient dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

-« Qu'as-tu pensé de cette soirée ? » l'incitais-je.

-« Intéressante. » se contenta-t-il de me répondre avec un large sourire taquin. « Et toi ? Que penses-tu de notre invitée ? »

-« Je me demande qu'elle adjectif la qualifierait le mieux : provocante ? Intrigante ? Manipulatrice ? Non je crois que **salope **est le mot qui la définie le plus. »

-« Ce n'est pas un adjectif chérie. »

Il trouvait ça drôle. Je bondis du lit et laissais sortir la rage que j'avais difficilement contenue toute la soirée.

-« Pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle veut ! » éclatais-je. « D'ailleurs laisse-moi deviner ce qu'elle s'est dit …» _je pris une petite voix de sorcière pour imiter Tanya_. « Oh cette Bella est d'une banalité affligeante ! Comment Edward fait-il pour rester avec ça ? Moi je suis tellement plus canon ! Je n'aurais aucun problème à le détourner d'elle ! »

Je m'arrêtais essoufflé par ma tirade.

-« Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense » reprit-il calmement sans se départir de son sourire narquois. « Elle a beaucoup changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Et peu importe ces sentiments à mon égard, je ne veux que toi ma Bella. »

Il m'avait rejoint à une vitesse surhumaine et bloquait mon visage entre ces mains pour y déposer un baiser. Je me dégageais rapidement pour ne pas perdre le file de mes idées.

-« Ah donc tu avoues qu'elle ressent un truc pour toi. De toute façon, s'était évident. Tu as vu la façon dont elle m'a parlé ? »

-« Elle a fait ça pour te taquiner Bella » dit-il comme pour l'excuser ou la défendre.

-« C'est vrai que vous autre immortel vous ennuyez tellement que vous vous frottez les mains quand vous pouvez torturer une pauvre humaine sans défense… »

-« Je n'ai pas trouvé que tu étais tellement sans défense. Tu as sortis tes griffes dès qu'elle à franchi le pas de la villa. Jasper était très mal à l'aise par rapport à toutes les ondes négatives que tu dégageais. »

-« Oh mais excuse moi d'avoir perturbé Jasper. Toi apparemment ça ne te dérange pas d'être le paon qui se pavane au milieu des poules ! Tu as fais le beau toute la soirée et tu ne t'es même pas occupé de moi ! »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il m'avait caressé et embrassé régulièrement mais ma mauvaise fois prenait le dessus sur mon objectivité en étant guidé par la colère que je ressentais à son égard.

-« Tu es complètement incohérente quand tu es jalouse Bella. Je trouve ça vraiment craquant. »

Il me vrilla du regard et dévoila son sourire le plus éblouissant. Je détournais rapidement les yeux sous peine de voir s'envoler ma fureur devant son charisme.

J'essayais de reprendre une contenance et repris d'une voix plus posée.

-« Vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qu'elle a dans la tête ou veux tu que je devienne folle en me perdant en conjecture ? »

Il soupira. Edward n'aimait pas parler des choses qu'il lisait dans l'esprit des gens, il estimait que son don était une sorte de violation de la vie privée. Néanmoins, aux vues de mes angoisses, il consentit à faire une exception à ces principes.

-« Elle t'a trouvé charmante. Comme moi, elle pense que le bleu est définitivement ta couleur et que ton odeur est très enivrante. Et elle ne ressent absolument rien de plus pour moi qu'une grande affection. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel mais il continua affichant de nouveau un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et ces prunelles dorées pétillèrent de malice.

-« En faite, si il y a quelqu'un ici qui devrait faire une crise de jalousie, s'est moi ! »

Il était gonflé. Je m'étais montré particulièrement attentionné et câline, limite possessive, durant la soirée.

-« Tanya n'a pas de vu sur ma petite personne mon amour, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle a beaucoup changé et son intérêt n'est plus vraiment dirigé vers mon espèce…

-« Elle veut sortir avec des humains ? Les vampires ne l'intéressent plus ? » Dis-je complètement ahurie.

-« Les hommes ne l'intéressent plus ! »

Je restais bouche bée, définitivement stupéfaite par cette information.

-« Je vais t'avoir à l'œil, dès fois que tu ne veille tenter de nouvelles expériences Bella… » Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-« Oh… ! » me contentais-je de répondre d'une petite voix gêné.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Prochain chapitre, explication Bella / Tanya disponible dans quelques jours, en attendant n'hésitez pas à mes laisser vos impressions et commentaires : Review !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à tous pour vos messages et commentaires, ça booste vraiment pour écrire plus rapidement ;)_

_Eternellement moi__ et __Mimily__: Non le lemon ne sera pas Bella/Tanya, mais je pense que ça vous plaira malgré tout ;)_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je m'éveillais d'un sommeil sans rêve, blottis sous la couette entre les bras d'Edward. Je battis à peine des paupières qu'il déposa ces lèvres délicates sur les miennes. Un frison de plaisir courra le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-« Bonjour mon amour » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-« Bonjour » répondis-je en essayant de ne pas souffler mon haleine de chacal du matin dans sa direction.

Je me levais promptement et il ne tenta pas de me retenir, comprenant que j'avais besoin de quelques minutes humaines. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain de sa chambre, ramassant au passage un jean brut et un débardeur noir que je sortis des sacs de shopping de la veille. Lorsque je revins, il enserra ma taille de ces bras puissants et je pus lui donner un vrai baiser sans craindre qu'il ne succombe aux vapeurs toxiques. Nous furent interrompu par les grognements de mon estomac.

-« Je vais te préparer des œufs » dit-il en m'entrainant vers la cuisine.

Tous les Cullen étaient au salon, les garçons devant la télévision et les filles autour de l'ordinateur où Rosalie envisageait sérieusement l'achat sur internet d'une voiture de course aux enchères. Je m'assis au bar essayant de retracer le cour de la soirée pendant qu'Edward s'affairait. Je n'étais pas du matin et mes idées étaient embrouillées. Avais-je rêvé ou Edward ne m'avait-il pas apprit que Tanya était lesbienne ? J'espérais que le rejet qu'il lui avait infligé ne l'avait pas contraint à une telle extrémité.

Elle me regardait en souriant alors que je n'avais plus aucun ressentiment vers elle. Du moment qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à l'homme de ma vie, elle ne me dérangeait pas, s'est pourquoi je lui rendis son sourire. Ainsi encouragée, elle vint s'installer à mes côtés.

-« Bien dormis ? » s'enquit-elle.

J'acquiesçais.

-« Bonne chasse ? » continuais-je.

-« Plein de pumas » sourria-t-elle. « Tu aurais du venir Edward » dit-elle en faisant la moue, regrettant de toute évidence son absence d'hier soir.

-« J'avais promis à une Lady de veiller sur elle » lui répondis Edward en me tendant mes œufs brouillés et en m'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

-« Tu ne me la joues plus "_s'est mon homme et si tu t'approches je te démembre, sale vampire_ " ? » me demanda-t-elle à brule pourpoint en me décontenançant totalement.

J'avalais ma salive bruyamment, gênée. De toute évidence, j'avais été très impolie envers Tanya hier soir et mes allusions subtiles s'étaient avérées flagrantes à ces yeux.

-« Je m'excuse si je t'ai parue un peu… possessive envers Edward, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir débarquer ces ex-copines vampiriques tous les quatre matins. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, sans vouloir te vexer. »

-« Je ne le suis pas. Mais Edward a du t'expliquer… » dit-elle en me souriant. « Il a certainement lu dans mes pensées que mes intentions à son égard étaient purement amical et que pas mal de choses étaient différentes pour moi de ce côté-là. »

Ne voulant pas trahir Edward qui m'avait confié l'identité sexuelle de Tanya sans son accord, je ne savais quoi répondre. Elle prit mon silence pour une affirmation.

-« Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, vous faites un couple charmant » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ces bras.

Alice s'était précipitée, mais malgré les visions de mon amie et les réflexes affutés des 8 vampires présents, cette étreinte me surpris et mon coude fit tomber l'assiette d'œufs brouillés.

-« Ca s'est notre Bella ! » s'exclama Emmett en partant d'un rire communicatif.

Esmée vint ramasser les dégâts et je n'osais bouger, craignant de faire une nouvelle catastrophe.

-« Ce n'est rien ma chérie » me dit-elle.

Alice bondit à mes côtés, soudain très excitée.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que deux bras musclés enlacèrent ma taille et qu'Edward déposa un baiser dans ma nuque.

-« Bella et moi avons des projets » répondit-il à sa sœur.

Je le regardais d'un regard interrogateur ne voyant pas du tout à quoi il faisait allusion, mais du moment que son projet nous incluait tous les deux, je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient. Alice parut vexée cependant.

-« Pff, tout le temps collés ces deux là, pire que de la glue » dit-elle en nous désignant du pouce à Tanya qui rigola doucement. « Bon alors ce soir on sort tous ensemble !» s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant son enthousiasme.

Devant mon air peu exalté, elle continua.

-« J'ai eu une vision et ça va être une super soirée ! »

-« Tu n'as eu aucune vision Alice » affirma Edward.

-« Pas encore, parce que Bella et toi ne vous êtes pas encore décidé, mais je suis sûr que ça sera génial » insista-t-elle en allant rejoindre en dansant Jasper.

Edward m'interrogea du regard pour connaître mes intentions. Une soirée en boite n'était pas la définition d'une bonne soirée selon moi, mais les Cullen et Tanya semblaient excités par cette idée et je ne voulais pas être l'oiseau de mauvais augure. Je clignais des yeux pour donner mon accord à Edward et il resserra son étreinte en déposant un baiser fougueux sur mes lèvres. Il savait que je n'étais pas fan de danse, tout comme je savais que la musique de discothèque n'était pas sa favorite, mais être ensemble était tout ce qui comptait.

-« Ok Alice » dit Edward.

Emmett prit Rosalie par la main et la fit tourner.

-« Bien sûr qu'on est de la partie » s'exclama le géant.

Esmée, Carlisle et Tanya acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

-« Parfait ! » fit le petit lutin qui continuait de danser. « Je m'occupe de tout. Je vais d'abord réserver une table et du champagne » commença-t-elle. Puis elle s'arrêta net et regarda Jasper d'un air catastrophé et suppliant « Bébé, je n'ai rien à me mettre… »

-« Tu ne vas pas me faire faire les magasins un samedi après-midi Alice ! » lui répondit l'intéressé, visiblement irrité. « Les placards sont pleins et tu as été faire du shopping avec Bella hier. »

-« Préparation pour ma venue ? » demanda Tanya en me regardant amusé.

-« J'étais légèrement flippée… » lui répondis-je avec une moue boudeuse qui l'a fit rigoler elle et mon amoureux.

Edward m'attira sur le canapé du salon et me murmura des mots doux à l'oreille ce qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur. Avec un large sourire, il me demanda.

-« Tu es prête pour ta surprise ? »

J'acquiesçais.

Il prit un panier en osier dans la cuisine et me le tendit lorsque nous furent sur le perron de la villa.

-« Pique-nique à notre clairière » déclara-t-il. « Il fait grand soleil, ce qui est suffisamment rare à Forks pour que j'exige que ma Bella prenne quelques couleurs… »

Il me fit basculer sur son dos et couru cheveux aux vents vers notre coin de paradis.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Prochain chapitre, Edward jaloux… :P_

_En attendant la mise en ligne dans quelques jours, dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre: Review !!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour tous vos messages, ça booste vraiment pour écrire !_

_Les pensés des gens entendus par Edward sont écrites en italique._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**POV d'Edward**_

J'avais passé une excellente journée en compagnie de ma Bella. Le soleil avait fait scintiller ma peau comme des diamants et ces reflets faisaient miroiter les yeux chocolat de ma bien aimée. Elle avait mangé le pique-nique que je lui avais affectueusement préparé et l'après-midi était passé rapidement entre balade dans la montagne, baignade dans un lac inaccessible pour les humains et surtout, câlins passionnés. J'avais du calmer les ardeurs de Bella à plusieurs reprises, ces hormones d'adolescentes humaines prenant souvent le pas sur sa raison.

Le soleil était couché depuis quelques heures lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa. Esmée avait préparé une collation pour Bella ce qui était approprié aux vues des gargouillis qu'avaient émis son estomac lors du trajet de retour. Alice nous attendait avec impatience.

_S'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ?! Elle ne sera jamais prête à temps !_

Ma sœur avait pensé ces mots et cela m'amusais de la tourmenter ainsi.

-« Vient vite Bella » dit-elle en l'attrapant par la main. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à tes cheveux ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

-« Nous nous sommes baignés dans un lac, c'était génial » lui répondit ma chérie avec un clin d'œil à mon attention. « Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de sèche-cheveux dans la nature pour me faire de brushing Alice, alors Edward s'est proposé de me porter sur son dos pendant qu'il courait, histoire de les sécher au vent. Le résultat ne te plait pas ? »

Elle était magnifique comme toujours, mais ces boucles emmêlées et désordonnées lui donnaient des airs de folle qui m'amusait beaucoup, au grand damne d'Alice. Elle entraina Bella dans sa chambre pour se préparer entre filles à la sortie de ce soir. Séparé de mon âme sœur, j'eu un léger pincement au cœur, mais je me focalisais sur les battements du sien pour retrouver ma sérénité. Mes frères étaient au salon, jouant à la console de jeux bruyamment. De toute évidence, Emmett trichait. J'entendis l'eau de la douche couler à l'étage et imaginais Bella dessous quand une violente claque derrière ma tête me sortit de ma rêverie.

-« Arrête de fantasmer ! » s'exclama Tanya avec un sourire moqueur.

_Pas besoin de lire dans les pensés, avec le regard que tu as on sait exactement à quoi tu penses cochon…_

Elle me connaissait bien. Je lui fis un baiser amical sur la joue et fila me préparer dans ma chambre. Après une bonne douche glacée qui s'était avérée nécessaire, je choisi dans le dressing immense conçu par Alice à mon intention un pantalon noir et un pull léger gris anthracite en cachemire, tous deux griffés par un grand couturier italien. Je passais la main dans mes cheveux pour tenter de les dompter mais abandonnait bien vite toute tentative. Je rejoignis ma famille et attendis que les filles se décident à pointer le bout de leur nez.

2h30 plus tard, j'entendais souffler Bella qui était au bord de la crise de nerf.

-« Arrête de bouger Bella ! Ca y est, s'est terminé. Tu vois, s'était pas si terrible ! » dit Alice.

J'entendis Bella se lever et ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Aussitôt sa délicieuse odeur me saisi et bien qu'il fut de plus en plus facile pour moi de contrôler mon désir de boire son sang, en cet instant, je remerciais Jasper de m'envoyer une vague de calme. Elle descendit les marches pendant que j'admirais son visage d'ange, à la bouche pulpeuse et aux iris chocolat soulignés par un maquillage subtil. Alice l'avait convaincu de porter une robe azur taille empire qui épousait ces formes parfaites.

-« Tu es éblouissante ! » me contentais-je de lui dire en ne pouvant détacher mon regard du sien.

Elle me sourit.

-« Pour une fois que s'est moi qui t'éblouis » me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Tu es magnifique aussi mon amour. »

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer (j'adorais quand elle faisait ça) et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres entrouverte. Je commençais à introduire ma langue dans sa bouche quand Emmett s'éclaffa.

-« Jetez leur un sceau d'eau ! »

-« Pas question de ruiner mon travail. Edward, Bella, calmez vos ardeurs, on y va ! » dit Alice d'un air déterminé.

-« Flûte ! » murmura Bella à mon oreille.

Je pouvais comprendre toute sa frustration car elle n'était que le pâle reflet de celle que je ressentais. Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle et Tanya prirent la Mercedes alors qu'Alice, Jasper, Bella et moi prenions la Volvo. Mon père voulu faire la course contre moi, mais il abandonna bien vite voyant la considérable avance que j'avais déjà prise sur lui. Nous nous retrouvèrent tous devant la plus grande discothèque de la péninsule d'Olympic. Alice prit les choses en main en allant directement voir le physionomiste à l'entrée de la boite de nuit.

-« Cullen » se contenta-t-elle d'annoncer.

-« Personne à ce nom là » dit-il en regardant sa liste.

_Si vous voulez rentrer, faut allonger les dollars, ils ont l'air bourré de fric._

Le manque de subtilité du vigil était flagrant, néanmoins je n'avais pas envie de faire d'esclandre en le vidant de son sang devant ces collègues.

-« Laisse-moi traiter avec monsieur, Alice » dis-je simplement à ma sœur. « Voulez-vous revérifier la liste, s'il vous plait ? »

Je glissais subtilement un billet de 100$ à l'homme cupide qui se radouci immédiatement.

-« Cullen ! » s'exclama-t-il. « C'est bon, entrez ! »

Nous rentrâmes sans un regard pour cet escroc et allâmes déposer nos manteaux au vestiaire. Une serveuse nous conduisit à la table qu'Alice nous avait réservée dans l'espace VIP. Ma Bella s'assit sur mes genoux et la serveuse remplit les coupes de champagne.

-« A Tanya qui nous fait le plaisir de sa venue ! » dit Carlisle en levant la sienne.

« A Tanya !!! » reprit notre table en cœur.

J'étais heureux que Bella ai finalement essayé d'apprécier Tanya car elle avait été une amie fidèle lorsque j'avais fuis Forks l'année dernière, lors de ma première rencontre avec Bella où j'avais eu ce désir intense de la tuer. J'étais allé rejoindre le clan de Denali quelques temps et elle m'avait soutenu. Elle avait eu confiance en moi et avais su que je ne ferais rien à cette humaine avant que je n'en ai conscience moi-même. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait épanoui, seul manquait un compagnon (en l'occurrence, une compagne) à son bonheur.

Alice saisit la main de Bella ce qui me sortit immédiatement de mes rêveries.

-« Les mecs s'encroutent ici ! » lança-t-elle à notre intention. « Allez les filles, on va danser ! »

Elle leva Bella de mes genoux et je vis le regard tout d'abord surpris, puis horrifié de ma chérie. Rosalie, Tanya et Esmée les suivirent pendant que nous autre garçons les regardaient s'éloigner. Alice posa ces mains sur les hanches de ma future femme, semblant la guider sur le tempo du DJ. Je ne sais si l'effet était du au verre de champagne, mais Bella semblait s'enhardir et se laissant porter par la musique, elle prit la main d'Alice et dansèrent ensemble en rigolant.

_Cette fille à un cul d'enfer !_

_Hou, brunette en bleu, ce soir tu finiras dans mon lit !_

_Sexy les filles !_

J'entendais les pensés de tous ces hommes attirés par ma Bella et mon sang (si mon sang coulait encore dans mes veines s'entend) ne fit qu'un tour. Je me levais promptement, suivit par mes frères et mon père qui avaient surement remarqués les regards appuyés de tous ces animaux mâles sur leur compagne respective.

Je saisis la main de Bella des doigts d'Alice et plongeais mes yeux dans l'abime de ces iris chocolat. Elle me sourit, enlaça mon cou et posa sa tête contre mon torse. A l'encontre de la musique rythmée qui nous assourdissait, elle m'entraina dans un slow langoureux. Mes bras autour de sa taille, j'essayais de faire abstraction des commentaires, souvent vulgaires, suscités par Bella et moi que l'alcool et la bêtise humaine amplifiaient. Elle se sous-estimait, se trouvait commune, banale, alors qu'elle était vraiment tout le contraire. Au lycée, je devais me maitriser lorsqu'elle parlait à un copain de classe et que j'entendais les désirs pervers de ce dernier. Les hommes n'avaient aucun respect. Tous savaient que Bella et moi étions de nouveau ensemble, mais mon absence (repenser à cette période loin d'elle me fit frémir) avait attisé les convoitises de mes rivaux. Et s'était sans compter sur le cabot Jacob qui, bien que je lui sois reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé ma Bella, ne manquait jamais une occasion de me dénigrer face à elle. Il l'aimait vraiment, et bien que j'aurais été incapable de l'avouer devant lui, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée que Bella puisse le choisir afin de lui offrir tous ce qui lui serait interdit avec moi comme des enfants ou rester auprès de sa famille.

Bella se figea. Elle tenta de se retourner mais je la fis basculer dans mon dos pour la protéger.

_Elle a un cul plutôt ferme. J'suis sur qu'elle a pas de culotte, mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps de vérifier…_

Je grondais contre ce porc qui avait osé toucher ma Bella. Il ne se découragea pas et faisant mine de ne pas me prêter attention, essaya d'attirer Bella par le bras. Je me saisis de sa main et la lui tordit (en me retenant de toute mes forces de la lui broyer).

-« Arrête ton char Roméo, la mignonne a envie d'un vrai mec !» beugla l'avorton.

Mon poing s'abattit contre sa mâchoire et j'entendis plusieurs de ces dents se déchausser. Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_Calme toi Edward, n'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'un humain. Occupe-toi de Bella._

Mes yeux devaient exprimer toute la rage que je ressentais car Jasper et Alice nous accompagnèrent à notre table. L'altercation avait été discrète et n'avait pas attiré les vigils. Je serrais le poing et fit blanchir les jointures de mes doigts.

-« Chut, mon amour » me murmura ma chérie. « Il y a des cons partout » tenta-t-elle de me réconforter avec un rire sans joie.

-« Il a osé poser la main sur toi ! » crachais-je.

Jasper envoya une vague apaisante en ma direction et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Bella se pelotonna contre moi et passa sa main sous mon pull pour me caresser le torse de ces doigts délicats.

_Sa copine est vraiment bonne, dommage qu'il soit baraqué, j'aurais bien tenté ma chance._

_Cette fille à l'air super naïve, j'suis sur que je pourrais l'embobiner._

_Mignonne et câline, elle a l'air pas farouche._

Je fermais les yeux et me pinça l'arête du nez pour essayer de bloquer les pensés de tous ces hommes qui désirais ma Bella et me concentra sur ma future femme. J'enfouis ma tête dans ces cheveux et respira à fond.

-« Je t'aime Edward ! » me murmura-t-elle en m'embrassant avec passion.

C'était si difficile de me contrôler au quotidien en entendant les pensés lubriques sur Bella, mais elle ne voyait que moi et cela calmait un peu mes angoisses. Je passais une main autour de ces hanches et l'autre sous sa nuque. En l'attirant à moi, je lui répondis.

-« Je t'aime Bella ! » et lui rendit son baiser fougueux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Pauvre Edward qui doit entendre continuellement les pensés salaces au sujet de sa femme…_

_Prochain chapitre, lemon entre… vous verrez bien; suspense !!!_

_En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos impressions sur ce chapitre : Review !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour tous vos messages, ça booste vraiment pour écrire !_

_Ce chapitre se passe au même moment que le précédent mais vu par d'autres personnages._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV** **d'Emmett**

Je rejoignis ma femme sur la piste de danse. Rosalie bougeait son corps sensuel au son de la musique attirant tous les regards. Ceux des hommes reflétaient leur désir pour elle, l'envie de sa chair. Ceux des femmes étaient envieux, jaloux de sa beauté et de son élégance. J'enlaçais sa taille de mes bras musclés et l'attirait vivement contre mon torse. Elle se retourna et me gratifia de son plus beau sourire. Elle était magnifique, vêtu d'un ensemble couture d'un styliste français. Le bustier était un simple bandeau de cuir noir qui enveloppait sa poitrine généreuse et dévoilait son ventre plat. La jupe, de la même matière que son top, moulait ces fesses rebondis. Ces cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ces frêles épaules et ces yeux ambrés transperçaient mon âme. Ce petit bout de femme avait fait de moi un vampire en me ramenant à son créateur et depuis, elle était mienne. Je l'embrassais fougueusement et introduisis ma langue dans sa bouche entrouverte. Le désir nous submergea tous deux et je l'entendis gémir à mon oreille voulant approfondir nos ébats.

Edward sembla s'énerver contre un humain, mais je n'y prêtais guère attention, complètement fasciné par ma Rosalie.

Je l'attirais dans une alcôve sombre de l'espace VIP et la plaqua violement contre le mur. Sa respiration se fit haletante pendant que son corps se soumettait sous la contrainte de mes baisers. Je caressais ces fesses par-dessous sa jupe et arrachais sans difficulté son string, seul rempart à son intimité. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir, m'incitant à continuer. La proximité des gens et les regards qui auraient pu surprendre notre étreinte ne faisait que renforcer notre excitation. D'une main ferme, je saisis ces poignets et lui releva les bras par-dessus la tête pour lui interdire de me toucher, augmentant ainsi son désir pour moi. Elle était toute à moi, simple poupée de chiffon entre mes mains expertes. Je léchais mon index sensuellement et l'introduisis sans ménagement dans son intimité déjà humide. Elle soupira de plaisir pendant que j'excitais son point le plus sensible. Prise d'un excès de fièvre, elle se libéra de mon emprise et me retourna contre le mur provoquant un léger tremblement de tout le bâtiment. Elle me retira rapidement ma chemise et entreprit d'explorer mon corps de sa bouche pulpeuse et rosée. Habilement, elle déboutonna la braguette de mon jean pendant que j'embrassais ces seins voluptueux couleurs d'albâtre. Ne tenant plus, fou de désir pour mon épouse, je la soulevais de terre et commença nos vas et viens sensuels au rythme de la musique envoutante de la boite de nuit.

-« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Je restais figé tant surpris par les mots que par la personne qui les avaient prononcés.

Tanya nous reluquait depuis un moment semble-t-il et ne paraissait pas gêné le moins du monde par le spectacle. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rosalie et nous nous comprirent d'un simple regard. Nous attrapâmes chacun une de ces mains et l'invitait à se joindre aux réjouissances, un sourire coquin sur nos lèvres.

Depuis ma transformation en vampire, je n'avais couché qu'avec ma femme et nous n'avions pas vraiment envisagé le triolisme comme une alternative pour pimenter notre relation, étant donné que peu de vampire sont ouvert d'esprit côté sexe et que le faire avec un humain présentait bien trop de risque (pour notre secret mais surtout pour sa vie, si nous nous laissions vraiment entrainer par notre passion).

Tanya arracha le bandeau de cuir qui retenait encore les seins de Rose et entrepris de lui mordiller les mamelons. Ma femme me regardait en se léchant les lèvres et en caressant les cheveux soyeux de notre amie, ce qui décupla mon envie. Je poussais un grognement sourd et releva la robe en soie rouge sang de Tanya pour dévoiler son cul ferme et rebondi. Je ne sais si elle n'en avait pas mis en partant de la villa ou si elle l'avait enlevé avant de nous rejoindre, mais elle ne portait pas de culotte. Je frottais mon sexe contre sa cambrure tandis qu'elle embrassait ma femme goulument. En voyant leurs deux langues se mélanger, ma tension sexuelle atteint son paroxysme et j'introduisis avec fougue mon sexe dans le vagin humide de Tanya. Elle gémit de plaisir et j'augmentais la vitesse de mes coups de reins. Elle se cambra et baisa la tête entre les cuisses affutées de Rose pour lécher l'excitation qui suintait de sa vulve, tout en s'agrippant à sa taille fine. Ma femme me regardait droit dans les yeux, ne pouvant retenir des cris de jouissance ce qui multiplia mes à-coups dans le corps de Tanya. Un frison parcouru mon dos et j'exultais dans un grognement bestial.

Soudain, une forte odeur humaine se dégagea et une toux forcée se fit entendre. Rosalie se couvrit la poitrine de son bras tendit que Tanya se retourna pour toiser le gêneur. Visiblement, le vigil ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et se contenta de nous dire :

-« C'est un établissement de bon standing ici. Je vais devoir vous demander de quitter les lieux. »

Le pauvre type était rouge comme une pivoine. Je me rhabillais promptement pendant que Tanya rattachait le top de mon épouse. Un sourire béat marquait nos visages bien que l'interruption du garde soit arrivée bien trop tôt à notre gout à tous.

Je m'approchais de la table de mes frères et sœurs.

-« Ou sont Carlisle et Esmée ? Il faut qu'on s'en aille. » affirmais-je.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Alice avec une moue boudeuse.

Edward éclata littéralement de rire, surement en lisant notre mésaventure dans nos pensés, et Rosalie le fusilla du regard espérant qu'il ne raconterait rien au reste de notre famille.

**FIN**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Voilà la fin de ma fic, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos remarques : Review ;) _

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures Twilight !!!_

_X.O.X.O_


End file.
